smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Wacky Worm
"A Wacky Worm" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. A bird named Diller is after a worm named Early for his breakfast. Early however, is very smart and keeps on tricking him. How will he get Early? Script NOTICE: The story might possibly not have swearing in it. It starts off with a black bird walking down some grass. To his right and left are multiple trees seen. The bird walks into some bushes and halts for some reason. To his left, someone is heard singing. It moves closer to the source of the noise. In some bushy plants, a worm is seen laying on a leaf enjoying his life. Bird: I smell something goooood! He walks closer and closer to the singing. The worm is seen unaware of the bird coming closer. The bird then sees the little green worm relaxing. The worm sees the bird. Worm: Why hello there! I'm Early the worm. I live here! Bird: Yeah? Well I'm Diller! And you are my breakfast! Early: (Laughs) Breakfast? (Laughs more) Wai-- BREAKFAST?! He then looks up to see that he is talking to a bird. Early: YIPE! He runs off with a zip. Diller the black bird starts chasing Early. Early the worm is seen running into a tree while Diller sees him jump in. Diller: Now I got you! Hmmm. How will I rattle him out? He then sees an axe on the floor. Diller: Ah ha! Early the worm is seen inside the tree while Diller is cutting the tree. Diller: Muhahahahaha! As the tree is seen about to collapse, MarioFan2009 is seen right behind him with an not-so amused face. Diller sees behind him in shock. Diller: AHH! He quickly goes to the tree to catch it only to crush him. The next scene shows Early in a flower humming while Diller the black bird is seen with a bandage on his face. As Diller sneaks from behind the flower, Early is unaware of his plan. Soon as Diller comes by, Early notices him and runs off. Diller: COME BACK HERE YOU-- Early is seen running while Diller is chasing him. Quickly, Early hides into an apple but Diller notices him. Diller: You ain't fooling me! I know you are in that apple! He picks up the apple while laughing evilly. Suddenly, ALL of the apples then start running away! Diller: What the heck?? Early then comes out of his apple. Early: I fooled you! He boops his nose and runs off. Diller: OOOOOOOOOO!!! Before he is about to chase Early, a apple is seen walking under his legs. Diller: The hell?? He grabs the apple and it stops moving. Diller: Hmmm... The apple then hits him in the head only to run off again. Diller: WHY YOU-- He grabs a hammer and smashes the apple. He looks into it and finds nothing inside. Early: Yoo Hoo! Diller: Huh? Early the worm is seen right next to Frida's house. Early: Are you forgetting something? Diller: (Angrily starts musing his face) YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF-- He quickly zip runs to Early but the latter walks off while Diller crashes into a window. Inside, Frida is seen angered while Diller has a huge headache on his head. Frida: That window costs 50 dollars! Stupid bird! She puts on her goggles and zaps him in the eyes. Diller: YYYYYYEOOOOWWWW!!! He gets his head out of the window and his eyes are seen burning. Diller: OW OW OW OUCH OW OUCH OUCH OOOOHHHHHHHH!!! He quickly jumps into a lake filled with alligators. Diller is seen being mauled by them but successfully manages to get out. Diller: What a notch! The scene transitions to the next one where Early is seen on a lily pad near a lake. Diller is seen right behind him. Diller: Now I gotcha! He attempts to grab Early but sees alligators around the lake. Diller: Ohhh noo... Early: Oh yes sucka! Try to catch me now! Diller is seen with a frustrated face while Early is relaxing on the lily pad and humming. Diller: Hmmm... He gets an idea. He goes to a near by store. Diller: One sleeping powder please! Brooklyn T. Guy: That will cost you 10 bucks. Diller: Here! (He gives him 15 dollars) Keep the change. He takes the sleeping powder and runs off. The next scene shows Diller smiling evilly while pouring the powder into the lake. 3 minutes later... Early the worm is seen humming while Diller comes right behind him. Early then sees him. He points into the lake to show him there is alligators in it. Diller being the smart bird he is shows him the sleeping powder he poured into the lake. Early: No you didn't... Diller nods his head. Early: Welp, here we go again! He runs off and Diller starts chasing him. Diller: STAY STILL YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WORM!! I HAVEN'T EATEN SINCE MORNING!! Early: Well you'll still need to try and catch me you silly bird! He then jumps into a open window of a house. Diller: Your not going anywhere! The screen zooms out a little to show it is Sunny Funny's house. Diller enters from the front door. Early is seen in the kitchen on top of the fridge. Diller is seen walking around the house looking for Early. Early then whistles to Diller. Diller: What? He sees him on top of the fridge. Early: Toodly do! Diller: (Rolls up his sleeves) I'll get that good for nothing green crap if it is the last thing I do! Diller then gets on top of the fridge. Diller: Now I finall--- Suddenly, the fridge is seen collapsing. Early: Oopsie woopsie, you did another poopsie! Diller: Ahhhh great... The fridge falls crushing Diller. Sunny Funny is seen rushing to the kitchen in a hurry. Sunny Funny: What is going on here?! She sees the fridge collapsed on the ground. Sunny Funny: (Gasp) WHAT THE?! Quickly, she lifts up the fridge and it shows a flattened Diller on the floor. Sunny Funny: YOU! Diller: Oh God please no... It then shows Diller being kicked out of the house. Sunny Funny: AND STAY OUT YOU DIRTY BIRD!! She slams the door shut on him. Diller: Owwww... Early the worm is seen on his head. Early: Let's play tag! (He touches him on the nose) Tag! Your it! He runs off leaving Diller behind. Diller: (Grunts) I am through fooling around with that no good for nothing worm! This time I will get him! He starts chasing Early and the said worm jumps into an apple. This time, Diller does not notice. Diller: Ok wise guy! I will get you out even if I have to eat everyone of these apples! (Breaks the fourth wall) And I will too! The scene then shows him chewing into every single apple while it cuts to black. While the scene transitions again, it shows Diller with a ton of apple cords on the floor. He is seen biting another one with a green face as he swallows. The final apple is seen shaking in fear. Diller (With a sorrow voice): Noowww I gotcha! Suddenly, drilling noises are heard that alert Diller and a lot of apples fall on the floor. It goes up to the tree just to show a sapsucker Woodpecker biting on the tree causing it to shake dropping apples everywhere. Going back down, Diller is seen looking at the apples with an exhausted face. Diller: Ohhhh (hiccup) well... who wants a worm anyhow... He faints and falls on the apple while they spill everywhere and it irises out on Diller's fainted body. Trivia * This marks the first appearances of Diller the Bird and Early the Worm. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Alligators Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Early the Worm Episodes Category:Diller the Bird Episodes